Evil Empire
by rosefox98 lover
Summary: It is a world where a terrible empire now rules nations across the world. They are known by the name of MC Burger. Join one of the many under paid employees as he deals with brainwashed customers, pissy employees, tyrant bosses and mutated burgers.


The dark and gloomy storm clouds pinned tightly against the night sky showered down rain in heavy down pour. The many droplets of cold rain splashing on streets pavements and buildings while blinding lightening flashed above. The deafening sound of thunder quickly followed who's echo seemed to rumble for miles. And fortunately for mother nature, the company who had now taken over the world could still not stop her wrath. But there was no doubt that the company in the near future would try to control mother nature as well. However for now, that was not a priority. Instead finding a new meat substitute for hamburgers was being carried out in a large grey building...

"It's beautiful isn't?" Smiled a man in white lab coat.

His black hair combed backwards with gel while spectacles hung before his nose. The name Rick was displayed on his name tag.

"Yes, yes it is." Replied another lab coat wearing man standing on his right.

Both of these men stared intently on what was laid out before them on the surface of a metallic table. It was the new substitution for the burger. They both continued to stare at the flat piece of cooked meat inside a plexi glass box.

"All tests confirm the new substitute meets the demand of the company. Hard to believe it's made out of discarded meat found in garbage, radioactive cardboard boxes and small traces of crack, huh Steve?"

"Yeah no kidding." Replied the man named Steve, a young looking man with short brown eyes and hair.

"Operation butterfly pooping unicorns is a go. I'll alert the company but first lets go out and send out the new truck load of shipment for the first testing site." Rick spoke.

"Right." Steve agreed.

Both men then started to walk out of the laboratory.

"No one will ever know the new hamburger meat aren't from cows." Rick spoke proudly making his way out as he turned off the lights to the lab.

"I didn't know hamburgers came from cows." Steve's voice echoed in the lab before the door to it closed shut.

The laboratory was now empty except for the new experimental hamburger meat that sat in a plexi glass box. There was nothing but utter silence in the room and the incisive rapid tip tappings of rain drops falling outside. And wether it was from the unnatural process by which it was manufactured or from the radioactive card boxes it was made out of. The abomination against nature that was this meat moved sideways. It wasn't long before the meat started to bang up against the plexi glass trying to escape. There was a flash of lightening outside followed by the loud bang of thunder. And throughout the night the lab was no longer silent as the meat made low menacing growls...

The company who had been responsible for all this was known as the Mc Burger company. The dominate force on a global scale. They had quite literally taken over the world. They controlled the education system, the media, the police, the health system, the radio, the internet, all transportation, and owned every business and work place. What had started off as a small restaurant franchise had spread to Mc Burger restaurants popping up all over the U.S. Soon all over the world. It wasn't long before their thirst for power drove them to even greater lengths- world domination. They had slowly and systematically invaded countries in disguise. And with the help of the billions of dollars profited from selling questionable addicting food, they had a war chest.

So this was now the present day and age. The majority of the human race was nothing but cattle and slaves to the company. Their lives were controlled down to the slightest detail and those who opposed the company were tortured or killed. Part of successfully keeping order was to instill fear. The second step was to keep the truth from the public through censorship. Doctors destroyed health, lawyers destroyed justice, the education system destroyed knowledge, governments destroyed freedom, major media destroyed information and religions destroyed spirituality. The third step was to dumb down everyone. This was accomplished quite easily by keeping everything on TV below a 6th grade level...But as all empires live great times their fall is inevitable. And little would anyone suspect that the downfall for the current empire would be one of its many under paid employees...

A dark wooden door opened and a tall black haired, blue eyed man entered into a living room. A blonde woman wearing a pink night gown came to greet him.

"Just where have you been?" The woman asked scornfully.

"The zoo...But I have something to tell you." The man spoke looking down at the floor.

"One thing lead to another and well." He continued.

"Well what?" Asked the woman.

"I ended up buying some of the animals." The man replied

"WHAT!" Screamed the woman.

"Yeah sorry...But if it makes you feel any better it's a hippo and a penguin." The man spoke.

"We'll where's the hippo?"

"It's outside."

"We'll where's the penguin?"

"The hippo ate it."

Laughter rang throughout an almost empty Mc Burger restaurant as a young male with spiked blonde hair laughed.

"Why do you watch that show?" Asked the only other employee at the restaurant.

"Come on Dan, you know it's my favorite show. Right after Family Dude."

"Yeah but you've seen this episode like a million times now."

"And it gets even funnier every time I watch it."

Dan merely let out a sigh. He was one of the many under paid employees who worked for the Mc Burger restaurant. He had short brown hair and eyes and was in his Mc Burger uniform. A shirt with red sleeves, a blue torso and the Mc Burger Logo on the lapel. He stood behind a cash register while Brandon stood to his right. His neck was twisted upwards to the left as he continued to watch the TV show he liked so much. And ahead both of them were empty white tables and chairs. It was 10pm and the daily curfew was in effect. They would most likely not get any more customers. Only the people with high citizenship points or from the company could stay past the curfew. And of course the Mc Burger police force that enforced all the Mc Burger laws and policies.

Dan stared at the outside rain as he stood behind the cash register. He could see the rain falling heavily through the glass entrance into Mc Burger. Dan was a eighteen year old getting through life by working for the Mc Burger company. The pay was enough to barely get him through each week. But he had no real skills and had been an orphan. He had seen Mc Burger grow since he was a child but had never thought they would end up dominating the world. But it did not seem to matter if he actually worked in a Mc Burger restaurant or not. He would end up working for them one way or other since they owned every workplace on the face of the earth. Dan himself had never liked Mc Burger and he was quite special from everyone else.

On Dan's right, high above him was a small black TV attached to the left wall facing toward the Mc burger entrance. The TV was meant to keep customers in line entertained while they waited to make their order. But right now it was keeping Brandon entertained. He was a year older then Dan but both had started working together around the same year. Brandon was the product of believing everything he was told and taking the drugs made by the Mc Burger pharmaceutical companies. Dan was surprised he could still even prepare the meals ordered my customers.

"Damn, it ended." Muttered Brandon.

"At least you won't get in trouble with the boss if he sees you now." Dan remarked.

"We'll I can't help it. He knows I have High Definition Attention disorder." Brandon spoke as he turned to face Dan.

"Maybe if you stopped eating everything that had Blenda you'd be able to focus more."

"Ha, check out my giant buns!"

Dan stared at Brandon while he held two burger buns on his ass.

"Okay see what I mean." Spoke Dan

"Huh?" Brand uttered as he removed the burger buns from his bottom.

"Maybe if you stopped taking things with Blenda, you'd be able to focus more." Dan repeated himself.

"Blenda? You mean the Mc Burger product that tastes really sweet and you add it things like it's suppose to be sugar?"

"Yeah, that. Did you ever bother to read the label?"

"No why?"

"Dude, it may not be sugar but its like 200 time sweeter then it. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason why you can't focus, you'd be too hyper. Besides I heard they make it out of wood."

"Nah, that can't be true. But I do have to go to my doc tomorrow."

"What, again? Why?"

"I saw a ad on the TV warning people of new diseases and I think I might have it. Let me show you."

Dan watched intently as Brandon stood straight and perfectly still. Brandon then slowly stretched his right arm outward. He then moved it up and down before putting it back by his side. Brandon then slowly took a step forward followed by another backward.

"See what I mean?" Brandon asked.

"No, not really. I mean all you did was just move around." Dan replied.

"Exactly and that's the problem. The TV ad gave a list of all the symptoms and I have them. I think I might have... Restless Limb Syndrome."

"Restless Limb Syndrome? Yeeeah that's called moving. Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe they're just making up stuff so people will buy medicine for non existing diseases?"

"You and you're crazy theories." Brandon chuckled.

"The pharmaceutical companies and media would never lie to the people." He continued.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Dan sighed.

He knew there was really no use in trying to convince Brandon. Just then the sound of pouring rain echoed inside the Mc Burger restaurant and a woman entered through the glass front door. She was a woman with short brown hair dressed in a black business suit and heels holding a large closed black umbrella. Dan watched as she swiftly walked up to the cash register.

"Quick! I need something addicting, chalk full of calories, made out of the lowest quality ingredients and cooked in couple of minutes because I'm too busy dealing with the harsh realities of the world that I do nothing about and only bitch and complain! And I'm also trying to earn enough money to buy materialistic things I don't need." The lady demanded.

"Umm Okay.." Dan merely uttered.

"What tastes really good here? What do you recommend?"

"We'll everything on the menu will kill you." Dan flat out stated.

"Excuse me?" The lady replied.

"Everything on the menu will fill ya." Dan spoke.

"Oh, we'll in that case, I'll have a number 3 with fries and a large Koca Kola to go."

"Got it, You'll order will be ready shortly." Dan spoke as he punched in the order electronically on a touch screen behind the register.

Dan turned around to tell Brandon to go make the order but he was already far back in the kitchen fetching it. Moments later Brandon handed off the a large brown bag with the Mc Burger logo to the lady. She then handed off her citizenship card to Dan who swiped it through the cash register and handed it back to the lady.

"Have a good day." Dan spoke

"Go suck an egg." She responded as she made her way out of the restaurant.

Working the cash register was a nightmare for Dan. Not only was the pay low but he had to deal with hordes of idiotic, pissy and plain out strange customers. But there was nothing he could do about it. He needed the pay even if it was low and he had to take all sorts of crap from the customers other wise he could have lost points on his citizenship card. A citizenship card was a rectangular shaped card with all the information about its holder. Their name, sex, birth date, address, workplace, medical conditions, everything. It also held the number of citizenship points a person had. The more citizenship points you had the more of better person that you made amongst society. This meant you followed all the rules, never questioned anything and pointed out those who did break rules.

If you ever broke a rule. The number of citizenship points you had would decrease. The less you had, the more of an outcast it would make one amongst society. You would be deemed evil and a bad model for society. The less and less points you had the more privileges and freedoms you would lose. A strict curfew could be placed on you or certain job opportunities would be banned from your hold. If you lost enough points medical services would be revoked and so would the right to have a child. Eventually, once there were no more points you would be taken away to a re educating center. There, extreme measures would be under taken to guarantee no rules would ever be broken. If re-educating failed, the person was either executed or given as a test subject to the Mc Burger science experimentation group. Something that was much worse than death...

Dan himself had a enough points to categorize him as good citizenship. He had never done anything to gain points but had never broken any rules. Or had never been caught breaking any of the rules to be more exact. And he had always found the way things were to be wrong. There was no freedom anymore. Only pre-decided choices set up by Mc Burger that people could choose from. It was enough to give them the illusion of freedom, keep them happy and in order. And Dan knew he was special. Because he could see through the lies, see through everything and view the truth. But he had never done anything about it even when had learned the truth. Soon this would all change. It would all start off with a delivery shipment of mutated hamburger meat sent to his workplace...


End file.
